Pipe joint gaskets including anti-slip segments for preventing the separation of interconnected, telescoping pipes in applications where a fluid such as water for fire mains is held under high pressure are known in the art. Exemplary gaskets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,697 and 5,464,228 in which a rubber gasket, serving as a fluid seal, includes toothed metal segments spaced uniformly around its inner perimeter. The toothed metal segments bite into the outer surface of the spigot of the inserted pipe and prevent withdrawal of the inserted pipe from a bell end of the other pipe. The metal segments pivot about a retainer bead in the bell end of the other pipe to allow the spigot end to be inserted into the bell end of the other pipe while preventing withdrawal of the inserted pipe under high fluid pressure conditions.
A shortcoming of such gaskets is that during fluid over-pressurization of the interconnected pipes, the excessive axial thrust force generated by the resulting hydrostatic pressure can cause the metal segments to over-rotate about the retainer bead resulting in destructive radial loads being exerted through the metal segments upon the inner axial surface of the bell end and the outer axial surface of the spigot end. In many instances, these radial loads are great enough to fracture the spigot and bell ends of the pipes.